Take A Bow
by joleeeeen
Summary: Nicholas Jonas. A big shot rockstar in a band with his brothers. But there's just one problem. A never ending problem that he can't seem to fix. And it takes an unusual journey to realize that its not really worth it.


**A/N: hey guys, i'm kind of new to postinh here. I've reviewed a few stories though, but this is the first i'm publishing. I hope you lioke it. Please please review me. I want all comments, good or bad. **

"Tonight, unfortunately, will be our last show with the lovely Miley Cyrus", Joe screamed into the microphone as the audience let out a small groan.

It was the last show of this leg of the Best of Both Worlds Tour with Miley Cyrus. She was my ex-girlfriend, but somehow, we remained best friends, which is something that doesn't happen too often.

"So are you guys ready to rock?" I said into the microphone. Everyone began to scream as the music to "We Got the Party" started playing. We sang the song, and then exited the stage. It was Miley's turn to sing. We had about an hour until it was time to go onstage and say goodnight

As soon as we were backstage, I flopped down on the couch. I was beat. That's what touring for four straight months does to you. Don't get me wrong, I LOVE every second of it; being able to meet all of your fans, and play for them, it's the best feeling in the world. I just wish I could get a break sometimes.

"Nick…Nick…Sweety, are you ok?"

I opened my eyes, it was my mom. I guess I dozed off. "Is it time to go back onstage already?" I said as I started to stand up.

"No sweety, but me and your dad have some good news for you and your brothers.

Please let it be a vacation. I just want a vacation. Just a break please.

Joe and Kevin sat on either side of me on the couch as my dad walked over to stand by my mom.

"So, you know how this tour is almost over, and how we were talking about having your own headlining tour? Well, it's booked. It starts at the end of February", my dad told us.

As disappointed as I was, I couldn't help but be excited. Our own Headlining tour. Who wouldn't be excited?

"Awesome", Joe screamed. Me, him, and Kevin slapped a high five, and my mom pulled us all into a group hug, and kissed each of our foreheads as Frankie snuck into the circle.

I looked down at him and he smiled up at me and then wrapped his little arms around my leg.

Some guys voice, which I never saw the face of the whole tour, came over the speaker backstage and said, "Jonas Brothers, on stage in 5."

We all started straightening our clothes and tying our shoes during that time.

"Jonas Brothers, on stage in one minute."

We walked to the place where we would enter. Then we walked out and grabbed hands with Miley and her dancers and took our bows.

After grabbing fans hands and giving them winks, smiles, and nods, we exited the stage for the final time, well until the end of February.

We gathered our personal things from the dressing rooms, said our goodbyes to all the crew members and Miley's family, and then headed to the black SUV waiting for us in the back.

Once it started driving away, I let out a sigh, thankful we had a couple weeks off. The SUV drove us to the airport and we got onto our private jet, and headed home, to California.

The next morning, I woke up in a bed. Not remembering how I got there. I looked over at the clock, which read 8:47. You know what that meant? It was way to early to be up. I closed my eyes, and as soon as I was almost asleep….

"…Nick! Get up! We have to be to the radio station by 10."

I barely opened my eyes and saw the bushy headed Joe in my face, with Kevin barely an inch behind him.

"And maybe you should try to lose like 100 pounds. I had to carry you in last night, and trust me, you are not as light as you were 7 years ago." Kevin said.

I sat up in my bed, and they backed up some. Then I kicked them off and they fell with a loud thud on the floor.

I walked to the closet and grabbed my clothes and headed across the hall to the bathroom. 30 minutes later I walked out, freshly showered, teeth brushed, clothes on, and my hair, well bushy. There wasn't much I could do with it, its humanly impossible to straighten. Plus, even if I wanted to, I couldn't. My manager thought it was best if it was long and curly, for the fans' sake, whatever that meant.

I walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat at the bar. My mom sat a huge bowl of cereal in front of me. "Good morning sweetheart, have a good night?"

I looked at her with a large bite in my mouth and nodded yes. She smiled at me and left the room. I finished up my cereal and then walked into the living room to Joe and Kevin.

"Ready?" Kevin asked as he grabbed his jacket from the back of the sofa and slipped it on.

I nodded my head and we all walked out to Kevin's Jeep Commander and left for the radio station.

15 minutes later, we arrived, and were swarmed by fans. We took pictures and signed autographs for a few minutes, and that made my day. Then we went inside. Our microphones were set up so all we had to do was sit at the table and wait for the interview to start. A tall bald guy walked into the room and sat across from us, I assumed he was the guy who was going to interview us. And I was right.

"So, I'm in the studio right now with teen sensation, the Jonas Brothers, say hey guys"

We all said hey in unison.

"So, how was touring with the lovely Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus?"

Kevin took the lead. "It was amazing. She's one of our really good friends, and it was cool to get to hang out with her."

"And now I'm hearing you are starting your own headlining tour soon.

This time Joe took over. "Yes, it's called the Look Me in the Eyes Tour. Tickets go on sale in a few weeks and we are so excited. This is our first real headlining tour."

I figured it was time for me to say something, especially since Joe elbowed me in the side. "Yea, and our album comes out this summer along with Camp Rock."

"So it's basically the summer of Jonas. Well, we'll be right back girls with Kevin, Nick, and Joe"

We were off air. I drank a little water and shifted uncomfortably in my chair. I knew what the next set of questions would be, and I was dreading them. This is what I hated about interviews.

We were back on air and the question was asked, "So, I know millions of girls out there are dying to know, who are you dating these days?"

Joe, the most confident, replied simply, "No one. We are all VERY single. It's tough to have a girlfriend on the roads."

"So is that the reason you and Miley ended your relationship, Nick"

I hated being asked that question. I hating lying to our fans about our relationship in the first place, and then Mandy let it slip we broke up and then everyone found out we actually had been dating. That was the worst week ever.

I acted like I didn't hear him and sat there playing with my ring, until Joe elbowed me again. "Oh, me and Miley, well things just sorta, and we just..i guess you can say we grew apart."

The dj gave me a funny look and I continued, "But we are still good friends, best friends acyually."

"Sounds like one of the brothers isn't to single after all."

How could he do that. He knew nothing about our personal lives. That's why I hated things like this.

"Well thats it for today with the joans brothers."

"Bye. We love you all. And be sure to check out our myspace for new tour dates, coming soon.

Then we were off air again. I let out a sigh of relief as we shook the dj's hand and headed back outside.

I couldn't believe it. Because of that interview in a few weeks, every magazine will be thinking me and Miley are together again.

My brothers must have noticed that I was upset because Kevin put his hand onto my shoulder and said, "Don't worry. It was just one interview."

But over the next few weeks, one interview turned into 3, then three turned into 5. Every interview we went to they would ask about me and Miley, and there was nothing I could do about it.


End file.
